fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series
The Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series is the main Pretty Cure season in which was created by Ahim de Famille since November 21, 2015, but it was taken over to Luminique Hale since November 2, 2019 as the new creator of the entire season. The season was officially taken as the past generation of Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! until they have more speculations in this season. The season's main themes is colors, rainbows, and jewels while the sub themes are music, fashion, idols, friendship and elements. Production Prism Power Pretty Cure was developed from AkihsulKaz's Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure! from Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki (since the plan was postponed, it was deleted). The leader was "Cure Aura", the pink Cure of glitters. Since the season has developed, they had adding more idolish, fashionable, louder, and more speculations are thinking it. The pretty cures' common theme colors were pink, blue, yellow, green, red, orange, and purple, (adding black, white, and silver). When the colors from Shimmer Sensation, it adds cyan, lime, indigo, and peach. And therefore, the colors scarlet, coral, salmon, chartreuse, magenta, teal, brown, gray, gold, and bronze for the total of 24 Pretty Cures. By the time goes on and on, the newest pretty cures with the theme color of navy, maroon, fuchsia, sienna, beige, periwinkle, tangerine, and viridian for the total of 32 Pretty Cures. Also, the theme was idols was now included in which the form changes and "PuriPawa" has formed. In the future, more pretty cures (sixteen or eight) updated Pretty Cures was now finding from the color in represented the gemstone, element, and form-change. The Cure names are in represented the personality, trends, finding the unusual words (from Dictionary, Translate and/or mostly Autodesk's Pixlr) and/or magical element/power (instead of color or gemstone that caused trouble colors for Cure names {example, if Kokyokokyu Aria's theme color was purple, or should it called as Cure Lilac, Cure Violet, Cure Music or Cure Amethyst, I used as Cure Cadence (now Cure Harmony). Cadence was a musical form/style so I choose that fits in the season} so I didn't use color or gemstone names for Cure names). The sequel, Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony was created to add more Cures/Allies/Non-Cures. But the season was different compare to prequel. The sequel was takes place in Fantaisie Petillante after 10 years (23 years old are the former PuriPawa and 15 years old were protagonists), which the concept would stat again with two pretty Cures. However her fellow pink Cure was not blue, its green. As of November 2, 2019, Ahim is leaving the wiki anymore or maybe if might possible to return but decide to make an another serie, replacing Ahim to Luminique Hale as the creator of the Prism Power series (including Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure!), Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ and Candy Minimal Pretty Cure!. This was that Ahim decides to quit the wiki first or decide to comeback for the new serie. Seasons Prism Power Pretty Cure! The new villain was revive the Shadow Empire in which the Prism Gems are scattered and destroys the Colorful World and the Crystallographic Kingdom to hell. Aiiro Kira was discovered the history of the Shimmer Sensation and along with her friends to save the Colorful World from evil worlds. Colorful Harmony The sequel of the Prism Power in which Hidama Akari is the new protagonist in the season. The Shadow Empire we're never give up to destroy the Colorful World and Crystallograpic Kingdom again. Along with her best friend Midorikaze Keiko, they can save against the darkness. Movies Eien no Shimmer Sensation! Colorful World de sōdaina ōshitsu no ball The movie is reuniting the Shimmer Sensation to going in the Colorful Ball for the royal ball. But the new villain from the Colorful World will destroy the party and they will save the Prism Power Crown in which the most powerful Pretty Cure who will throne this from replacing Princess Ribbon Rubellite as the Princess of the Colorful World. Star Light Adventure The Colorful Harmony Cures are going to the mysterious world of Galaticka to find the five Prism Gems from the worlds to complete the whole galaxy. A villain who want to steal the Starlight Prism Gems and they can risk of the disasters. Akari, Keiko, Tiana, Mikan, Sanae, and Laibu are represented their element of the stars until the problem has been solved. Spin-offs The spinoff between Shimmer Sensation and/or Prism Power. This sames as Prism Power or Shimmer Sensation but this looks like teenaged matured season. Formerly created by AkihsulKaz but it has taken over by the new creator. Pretty Cures See also Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Series Page Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Sparkling Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series